


Night Terror

by CrescentxMoon



Category: Burglary - Fandom, Late Night - Fandom, Mark/Reader - Fandom, Markiplier/reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentxMoon/pseuds/CrescentxMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night you wake up for a midnight snack. Soon, you realize that you aren't alone. Will you and Mark survive the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a story on here and I'm kinda scared if people won't like it. I'll understand if I don't get a lot of readers since there are so many other good writers here and I'm only just starting. Also, depending on feedback, I may or may not finish the story.
> 
> Anyhoo-  
> Y/n = Your name  
> H/l= Hair length  
> H/c= Hair color
> 
> Please enjoy :)  
> *  
> *  
> *

You eyes shot open and you jolted out of bed from a bad dream. Then to your left you see your loving boyfriend Mark. He is sleeping soundly and has his legs entwined with yours. His red hair seeming ruffled. Your breathing calmed down and you had a slight smile appear upon your face.

How cute. His face had a small smile on it and he seemed to be dreaming. His chest rising up and down slowly. He was adorable, and you loved him. As you thought to yourself you heard your stomach grumble and looked down at yourself. You held in a giggle, in fear of waking him up. To your right, the clock read 11:53 PM. You pondered for a moment and debated whether or not you should get up. Why not? There is no harm in getting up. You slowly removed yourself from his reach and put your feet on the cold tile floor.

It's been a year since Mark has asked you to be his girlfriend, and about 3 months after that he asked you to move in. You're glad you accepted because you have never been this happy before. Every morning he would give you a kiss and converse with you until he had to make videos. He had always been happy to come back to you after editing his videos. Though he never said 'I love you' it didn't matter because you both knew you cared for one another.

As you went down the stairs you looked down to see the kitchen bathroom light on. Mark had probably left it on by accident. You chuckled and walked to the door to flick the switch downwards. Then you made your way to the kitchen. There was nothing to eat in the pantry so you ventured to the fridge and grinned when you saw some leftovers from the day before. You pulled out the pasta ad opened the lid when you heard footsteps behind you. It must have been Mark. "Oh I'm sorry for waking you babe, I was just getting a-" you gasped when you saw it wasn't Mark but a man with a knife pointed towards you.

"Please don't hurt me!" The Man frowned and pulled you closer.

"Make a noise and I'll kill you." You started to tremble and felt your sobs rise in your throat.

He dragged you to the living room when you bumped into the table. Suddenly, you heard a crashing sound and looked down to see glass spread onto the floor. The burgler growled and threw you onto the couch. Taking big steps towards you, He cut open your shirt and looked over you. The evil lust in his eyes showing itself. He sat down beside you and marveled at your breast. He latched his mouth onto your soft and sensitive skin. You could hear a soft moan erupt from him.

"You're a pretty one, ain't you?"

Mark~

Mark shifted in bed when a breeze hit his back. He shivered and tried to pull (y/n) closer when he realized he was grabbing at the air. He groggily rubbed his eyes to find you missing from his bed. "I wonder where she went" he silently said to himself. He kept rubbing his eyes and reached for his glasses.

All of a sudden he heard glass break downstairs and jumped from his spot. He quickly turned around and widened his eyes. He started to look for a makeshift weapon. Someone is downstairs. The thoughts running in your head ranged from 'Oh god what was that?' 'Is she okay?' 'Was that even her?' Is she even alive?

You~

He smiled with mischief as you had tears run down your face. You thought to yourself, what can I do? Is there a way out of this? I'm gonna die here.. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Mark.. You knew you both had an argument before bed. It started when you both were cuddling together watching a movie on Netflix. You asked him if he loved you and he sighed your name before saying '(y/n)..' you ran off to bed and went to sleep right after slamming the door. Immediately you felt bad and started to become anxious. You heard him come to bed 2 hours later and knew he hesitated to lay his arm around you so he decided to keep to himself. You acted as if you just woke up and stirred up. You apologized for your actions and he understood, apologizing as well. He laid a kiss upon your lips. Which deepened and led to you both making love to each other. You started to smile but it came back to you that there was a potential rapist in your midst so you came back to the present. You scanned the floor and saw the glass on the floor and thought that you could use it to defend yourself. 

"Oh baby don't cry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'll make you the happiest person alive."

A sob had risen in your throat and you spoke quietly, "Please st-"

In response he punched you hard leaving a red spot on your face. "Didn't I tell you not to make a sound? We'll see what disobedient girls get."

He pulled your shorts down and started to take your panties off. You pushed him back and he fell backwards onto the table. On instinct, you reached for the glass when he violently jerked your arm back, pulling you to the ground. A sharp pain seared through your arm and you let out a cry of pain. He pulled your (h/l) (h/c) hair back and dragged you onto your back. He cut your leg and immediately blood started to drip down onto the floor.

A scream escaped from your throat, "Mark help me please!"

Mark~ 

After a minute he found an old baseball bat and started towards the stairs when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and a intruder pulled a knife out. Mark punched him back and he fell on the floor.

Mark heard a body hit a table downstairs and your cry out in response. He looked back as the intruder came back to take him out. The guy managed to give Mark a small cut on his cheek and heard a scream calling out.

"Mark help me please!"

He swung his bat and hit the man once again. Sending him down the staircase. "I'm coming (y/n)!"

You~

You heard a loud thump upstairs and felt your attacker stick his fingers in your core. A shrill scream exploded from you when he covered your mouth with his own. You bit his lip hard and he cursed into the air and slapped you hard. Then a body fell down the stairs and you couldn't see who it was. The man obstructed your view. Then you heard Mark.

"I'm coming (y/n)"

A smiled plagued your face but it was short lived as the intruder pulled you back into his lap and put a knife to your throat. Mark quickly descended down the stairs and his gaze dropped to you. There was a small heave in his chest as he saw how hurt you were. Then he looked past you, to the couch to see your shorts thrown to the side. His eyes dilated as he looked past you.

"Let her go"

I sobbed and kept a hand to my leg as blood was still leaving the wound. It wasn't major but I hated to see blood.. or at least in real life.

"Aw baby why are you crying? We were just having a little fun" He left a long wet kiss on your face as you cringed.

"I said let her go!" Mark growled out.

"And why would I do that?" Answered the burgler

"If you want to live, you'll do it" Mark took a step closer

"Ah ah" the knife came close to your neck and started to leave a line of blood. "If you want her alive, you'll do as I say. Drop the bat"

Mark's grip tightened around the handle as his white knuckles were being exposed.

"I said drop it pretty boy"

Mark started to take another step. In response, the burgler pulled the knife away and stuck it into my hand. I let out a cry that echoed through the apartment and rang in my ears. Mark dropped to his knees and begged "Please don't hurt her, she's all I have left." His eyes turned glassy and he dropped his head down. 

My vision became blurry then not blurry, things began to appear then disappear. I looked up at the man and down the knife. I bit at the exposed flesh of his arm and he cried out. He pushed me into the table and I tried to pull the knife out of my hand. Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit. I yanked it out and cried more. My breaths became uneven and I started to hyperventilate. I glanced back to see the man slouch over and Mark standing near his body. He started towards me and found his way next to me.

"I'm so sorry (y/n)! I'm gonna be right back, I just need to call the police.. please keep your eyes open babygirl." You nodded, not trusting your voice. As he left you began to gasp for more air. You couldn't fill your lungs up and you felt the darkness nipping at you. He came back and gave you a shirt that was throw askew. He saw a mark left on your chest and then his eyes darkened. You couldn't read his expression. "Mark.." Your eyes felt like bricks and he looked back at your with horror on his face. The last thing you heard was Mark crying "Please stay awake (y/n), I love you."


	2. You're safe now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You barely remembered what happened until you looked at your injuries. Mark came to mind, like his wellbeing. (I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys/girls. I decided to just finish the series off like this. I know I have much room for improvement and I wish I could have some help on these things but I have no one to write with ;-; Hopefully most of you all will like it but I know some of you won't. I also apologize if the chapter is really long. This was originally supposed to be just a 2 parter but I needed to add more details in my writing so it became huge. Idk how many words are in this final chapter I know it's a buttload. If I get some good feedback I might add just a little silly chapter to this.

You hear a lot of noise whirring around you. Lights blending in with each other. You can barely make out the voices surrounding you. You just happened to pick up one and it was all too familiar. It belonged to the person you cared for with all of your heart. Someone you had become friends with not long ago. Someone who appreciated you. Someone who cared. It belonged to your boyfriend. It was Mark's voice.

His voice was depressingly low, with hints of pleading. You saw him on your side. He was looking down at your with his chocolate brown irises. It seemed like he was just crying. His eyes were puffy and a little swollen. His lips slightly quivered. He wasn't alone. You weren't alone. There were people clad in blue at your sided. They were talking but you couldn't make out anything.

You didn't remember anything that happened. All you remember is arguing with Mark about your insecurities. It was silly, as you knew it was, but it all started because you thought back to you previous relationship. Your ex would always say he loved you, and he would do anything for you. It was weird. You never recalled Mark speaking those words. You knew he cared for you but he never let those words slip off his lip. You were curious as to why.

Suddenly there was a jump that startled you. You realized that you were in a vehicle. It was spacious, or at least more spacious than the average car. Then you heard the wailing of sirens. You felt pain shoot throughout your body. Letting a gasp roll out Mark eyes widened.

"Mark- what's wrong?" You murmured

You tried to put your hand to his cheek but what you saw had you shaking. There was blood covering your entire hand. A slice was present in your palm and was seeping blood. You started to feel your breaths shortening. Your heart thumping at a very quick pace.

"Mark!"

Memories hit you like a truck. You remembered going downstairs to eat. Then there were footsteps behind you, you turned to see a man viciously pointing a knife at you with a dark gleam in his eyes. Then there was glass on the floor. You forgot how that got there. The man was assaulting you. You heard his gruff voice telling you that you were a "Pretty One". He stabbed, cut, punched, and slapped you. Then you heard Mark call out for you. Then there was the grim look on his face as he saw what terrors you had just gone through. Then Mark stood over a slumped body. Mark must have been the cause of that.

"(Y/n) you need to calm down please." The desperation in Mark's voice had you breaking on the inside.

A paramedic by the looks of it pulled a syringe out of a container while the other tried to speak to you.

"Miss, you need to calm down. We are heading to the hospital but we need you to focus on breathing, can you do that?"

You couldn't focus on anything. The memories kept coming back. The pain in your body remained. It had felt like a sledgehammer had been pounding at your head. Someone had to have been pushing down on your lungs because the air would not enter your body. You gasped for air with hot tears streaming down your cheeks.

Mark's eyes began to overflow with feelings, "(Y/n), please you need to calm down." the sadness was creeping up in his words, "I'm sorry about not getting to you fast enough, it's my fault"

You reached for his hand and squeezed as hard as you could. Then blackness engulfed you. The last you saw of Mark was him with a panicked expression saying, "(y/n)! Keep your eyes open."

Mark~

(Y/n)'s eyes closed as her hand fell to her side. No.. she can't be.. She couldn't be.. Was she? A few minutes later the paramedics had wheeled her into the hospital on a gurney. Nearby nurses held him back from going into the operating room with her. 

They had just been together a whole hour ago. She was safely in his arms. He was just running his fingers through her (h/l) soft hair and she quietly dozed off in his tight, yet embracing hold. Her shiny (e/c) orbs looking at him with joy and happiness. All not too long ago. His happiness came to an end when he heard the abrupt noises within his apartment. His eyes laid on her mangled and bloody body. Taking in her distraught body was enough but when he saw her panties torn off her body and crumpled in a heap.. he lost it. Why the fuck did this have to happen? Why did this bastard enter his apartment to torture her? Just when he thought the worst was over she was on her back with her eyes lowering drastically. He spoke the words she had begged him to say. Three simple words he couldn't say to her before. Why? Because he was in fear of her leaving him. Of breaking him down. Mindlessly fucking him over. However, the tables were turned. In this case he had let her down and she was being screwed over. All she wanted to hear was three simple words and he denied her of those and now.. He would never get to say them to her. It fucking sucked because he realized that he was hopelessly and madly in love with her.

Mark slumped onto the chair and quickly pulled his phone out. He needed to call his friends. He couldn't call her family because she had lost contact with them years ago. They despised her life choices and felt she was a disgrace to them. He scrolled through his contacts and found the name he was looking for.

"Hey Mark-"

Mark couldn't speak, his voice was trapped in his tightening throat. All he could do was let out a sob.

"Mark? What's wrong?!"

"Jack.. It's (Y/n).. she's in the hospital"

"Oh god, Mark what happened? I'm buying a ticket right now."

"We were just.. sleeping. I woke up and.. and she wasn't next to m-me. All of a sudden I hear a crashing sound and her crying out. I tried to run downstairs but a intruder pulled his knife out and tried to kill me.. He was down when I saw her. He fucking raped her! His knife was to her throat and then he stabbed her."

"Mark.."

"It's my fault Jack"

"No it wasn't! You had no fucking clue that was going to happen to her-"

"I didn't get to her fast enough, she was crying for me and I just froze."

"Mark you can't blame yerself.. Have you told her family?"

"There is no way to contact them and she isn't in talking terms with them. I don't know what to do.."

"Have you told the other guys?"

"No.. not yet"

"Tell them. I'll see you in a few hours."

The call had ended. Soon Bob, Wade, Sean, and Felix knew. They had all freaked out and told him it wasn't his fault and he had no control in what would happen. Mark had only hoped that this was true. What he had really hoped was to see you smile again.

You~

I had woken up with the sound of beeping on my right side. I looked over and saw my heart monitor continuously give a staccato beat. BEEP.. BEEP..BEEP. You looked to your left and saw Mark. He was laying in the chair beside your bed. He looked really tired. You winced when you started to move your arm. He stirred at the sound and looked at you. He shot out of the chair and came to your side.

"(Y/n)! Thank God you're ok!"

You gave a grimace and hugged him. You felt him shake in your arms as well as a wet spot forming on your gown. He was crying. You immediately felt ashamed. You had cause him so much pain and worry while you just slept on a bed.

"Mark.. Please look at me"

He slowly looked up at you and spoke

"I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I- I tried to get to you but a second guy held me up. So when I finally got down the stairs he had you in his arms. His eyes were full of lust and he tore all your clothes off. I thought I lost you. I was so scared that I lost you and I didn't know what to do and-"

"Mark"

"I love you"

Your eyes started to water and your throat tightened. Then Mark gave a concerned look when you darted towards his lips. He was shocked at first but returned the kiss. It was slow and passionate and continued for a few seconds. Mark gently pressed his tongue against your lips for permission and your lips curved at the edges while letting him in. Your tongues danced around each other's and you pulled him closer. After about a minute you both stopped when a doctor with a name tag of 'Claude Brian' opened the door and smiled. In pursuit of him was a stern looking officer.

"Hello Ms. (L/n), my name is Dr. Brian and I'm glad to see that you are awake now. I wanted to clarify a few things with you. As well as introduce you to Officer Dylund, he would like to know details regarding the incident you were involved in." I gave a small smile to the officer and he nodded.

Doctor Brian stood at the end of my bed and jotted down something on a clipboard he found at a desk across the room. "Ok Ms. (L/n) I'm just going to let you be aware of your injuries you sustained. You have a dislocated shoulder that has been tended to but will be sore for the time being. There is bruising on the left side of your face, which seems to be healing nicely. Then you have a stab wound that penetrated your hand; as well as a stab wound to your leg. Luckily no artery was near the impact of the knife. You are very lucky to be alive. By the time we reached you, you had lost a tremendous amount of blood. You can be released in the next week if you continue to heal at this pace. I'll leave you to the Officer." The Doctor had left your room and had started to talk to some nurses outside of your room. 

The Officer had stopped at the same spot as the doctor had and pulled a chair to him. When he sat down he pulled out a notebook and a pen from his pocket and started writing a few things down. When he looked back up I was glancing towards Mark who had a pretty blank expression on his face. He looked concerned. The Officer looked towards Mark and then to me as he started to speal up.

"My name is Officer Dylund and I will be writing details on the case at hand. We arrested the suspect at the apartment, as well as his aid. I would like to know all the facts at hand so I can help as much as possible. I understand this subject is still very sensitive to you but the faster we know everything, the faster we'll find the motive of the crime and the state will give them their sentence."

"Okay, thank you for assisting in the case."

"Before we start I would like to ask if I can talk to you in private" You frowned but figured the officer knew what he was doing. Mark kissed you and smiled before stading up and leaving the room.

"Could you please start from the beginning." You talked to him and explained as much as you could. You teared up halfway through the story but stayed strong and finished talking. Throughout the time you were talking he kept writing, looking up when you'd take a break to breathe or when the details were not at the upmost importance. He frowned when you explained the acts that the man had done to you and would stop writing for a second only to continue briefly after. After a minute or so he spoke up, "I'd like to speak to Mark if that is ok and then address you both. The officer got up and left. You sat in silence and rubbed at your eyes when tears pricked at your eyes threatening to pour. About 30 minutes had passed when Mark and Officer came inside the room. They both sat down and you all talked for what seemed like ages when finaly he stood up and said he had enough information for the time being. You both nodded and thanked him before he left. You both sat together quietly before you spoke up.

"Mark, I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened. You did none of those... things they had done. You have a huge heart and I-" You sniffed and wiped at your eyes "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me in anyway. And about what I said before we went to bed.. I want to apologize for saying those things. I know what happened to you in the past and I shouldn't have pushed you to say anything. I understood why you felt the way you had. I was just being so- selfish and had no right to say any of those things. I... I guess karma's a bitch huh?"

His face contorted and you knew he must have thought back to your argument the day before, "(Y/n) you didn't deserve anything that happened to you this morning. None of that is true. I just didn't have the courage to say I loved you but after what happened I knew I couldn't live without you. You just brighten up by world every single day and I didn't realize how much I loved you after the accident."

You both hugged each other and comforted each other. You were exhausted and sank to the pillow. You smiled when you felt Mark lay a kiss on your forehead.

For the days to come your friends came and talked to you, Even simple conversations with them would help you relax. A week had passed when the hospital released you and Mark took you home. The night still haunted you and you would wake up screaming from nightmares. Mark would always comfort you and hold you close till you fell asleep. After about a month the nightmares stopped coming but Mark never stopped loving you. The police had told you and Mark there was not much of a motive besides the fact that they followed you come from work that night and waited until you were asleep to come inside. Chica served as a guard dog but still had a soft spot for any familiar faces. You knew you could rest at night if you had Mark by your side. And Mark told you daily that he loved you.

Life was good. Just as long as you have someone to spend it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this. Well, it has a dark plot so I'm not sure if it should have been fun. In my case I've never had people read my writing and I know I have so much to improve on but I still had a good time. I decided to make the chapter today because this is kind of a short story, as well as it being my first story I've done. I would love to know if people would like more of these stories. In the very near future I want to make a series too. It will have Mark/Reader still :D but I plan to have a lot of plot come into play. Maybe I could work on multiple series. Such as a science fiction one. I have been interested in making a series where Mark and the reader go into another dimension (Maybe a horror game), with a slow building romance as time progresses. Anyhoo, I want to thank everyone who is reading or just skimmed through the story.


End file.
